Black Forest Cake
by Oceanstalker
Summary: One night Taye decides to pay Oblio a quick visit in order to make a quick amends. Will they be fixed before the new year? Find out in this one-shot first ever TayexOblio.


Black Forest Cake

Silence was pricked by the ding of a kitchen timer, as though on cue a pair of dark hands gird themselves with mittens to safely pull a backing pan out of the oven. Taye flipped over the pan onto the cooling trey and popped out the cake, she reached out for a bowl of chocolate icing she made from the fridge and stopped by a cupboard for some sprinkles. Once cooled, she began to decorate and finished her home-style cake the same way her mama used to bake. She put the cake into the box and untied her apron, she already had on her street gear with her jeans jacket, tiny top, white jeans and knee high boots complete with big ear hoops. She carried the cake and flipped the switch to the hallway. She took one last glance at the mirror when Lil T and Glitch walked though the front door. "Hey Taye!" waved Lil T "Hey girl!" She replied. Before long Glitch took a couple of whips, "Mmm, somethin' smells good, what is it?" He found the box at the counter and opened it, "Ouu cake!" In an instance she closed the lid and snatched the box away from him, "Aw no! This ain't for you!" "What's it for?" he pouted "It's for Oblio." She answered simply. She saw the kinky smirk spread between the b-boy and her lil sister, "Don't look at me like that," she looked at Lil T, "We missed his birthday party and sense we ain't got no money to buy him a gift…" "You decided to give 'em a lil somethin' somethin'." He interrupted looking at her up and down, "I decided to bake him a cake," she corrected him. She turned to pick up her purse and keys, "T I was gon' call you ta tell you dinner's in the fridge and imma be home late." "Yeah _really_ late." He whispered Lil T elbowed him back in annoyance. She turned back to T, "Mo will be coming over ta look after y'all, bye!" with that she left into the night sky. Seconds after the door closed the b-boy turned to T, "Ten bucks says she won't be back till eight." He snickered and Lil T couldn't help but shook her head annoyance, "You… are one. Sick. Puppy!"

With "As you like it" in hand, Oblio lounged on the couch of his apartment in his street gear of fishnets, sleeveless shirt and tights. But before he could reach "to be…" the doorbell rang. He looked through the peephole and saw Taye holding a white box. He opened the door and she smiled, "Wudup tall, dark n' handsome." He smirked; in the mind he quickly glanced at her attire, and even though it was something he'd see her wear on a regular basis it didn't make her body look any less radiant, "Greetings Taye, to what do I owe of your arrival?"

"Actually I owe you."

His brow cocked, "Interesting, do you wish to enter?"

"Yes thank you." he stepped aside and let her in.

She placed the box on the coffee table and sat next to Oblio on the couch. "What is in this box if you don't mind me asking?" "I backed you a Black Forest Cake," she reached out and unfolded the box to reveal the cake, "It's the least I can do for a birthday present." He got up and headed for the kitchenette, "How was your trip in London?" he reached out for a couple of dishes, forks, napkins and a knife, "Surely you have had a swell time, with you and your crew won the Dance Championship there." She took the knife from him and cut a couple of slices, "I'd never thought you'd see me?" She passed a plate over to him, "The whole town watched Flash4ward dominated against the Bandersnatch," he took a fork full of the cake; there was a euphoric look on his face from just one taste. She grin with glee, "Ouu you like my cake huh?"

"From scratch?"

"Pretty much."

"Surely the skill of your hands knows no bounds, such creamy icing."

"I wouldn't go that far." She blushed

He retuned to the seat next to her, "What surprises me was when I saw you last week, doing merengue with Angel at the DCI Headquarters." She turned to him, with one side of her lips curled up and her fork waving at him with sass, "Boy you can NOT expect me ta be no DCI agent by just getting my crunk on." She scooped another piece, "I know other dances." He put his plate down and stuck his hand out to her, "Could you care to demonstrate?" She pushed his hand down, "Easy tiger, Glitch is already raising suspicions about us." He laughed, "Perhaps he should." Taye went back to the remainder of the cake, "Anyway we did had a great trip but then we missed yo party." Seeing that she blatantly ignored that last comment he went back to his remaining slice, "I wouldn't fret too much, it wasn't much of a party anyway." They faced each other, "I was only there for a few hours and then I left." She looked sternly at him and he continued, "Now Taye, you know I'm not much of a people person, plus the good thing about my birthdate is that it is also a holiday, so I could just… slip away." She silently sighed and shook her head, "And to the faithful," he added, "I share the same proverbial date as someone else, so they could celebrate with that guy for all I care."

Taye finally took a proper look at the apartment, but the lights were rather dim and quiet so there was not much to say about it other than neat and tidy.

"Why is yo room so quiet?" She asked.

"It's a Tan Family tradition were we spend the last hour of Old Year's night in silence." He looked at the clock, "My, it's almost mid-night already." She looked up to read it was now 11:59 and going down. In his plate he found only one piece left, he took it up and held it between his teeth. He scooted closer. He tore her eyes from the clock by cupping her chin. He slowly began to lean, hoping she knew he wasn't being too sudden or imposing. She scooted closer and leaned in, encouraging him to touch his lips to hers. The clock stuck 12 and he dropped the last piece into her mouth, which she chewed blushing, "Happy New Year Taye." She took her last piece, held it with her mouth and delivered her treatment to him complete with a peck on his chewing lips, "It's official," she whispered. "You are now a week old." "That I am," He smiled. She took the plates off the table and got up, Oblio put away the cake and clean the table while Taye washed the plates and utensils. Soon after they made their way to the door. "Thanks for the cake," he whispered.

"I have to go now."

"Of course," he snickered, "You have a good sister reputation to uphold," then a grin crept up, "At least until she is… …consented."

She pouted fighting back her laugh, "Good night Oblio."

He quickly picked his keys off the counter near the door, "Please allow me to accommodate you a ride back."

She nodded, "That would be nice, thank you."

He locked the door and they headed on out to his bike, where he handed her a spare helmet and she held tight around his waist before they drove off.

THE END!


End file.
